Preview2
"SANDSHELL!" Stonedrill shouted as Ferrer blasted the coral dragon against the cave wall. He stared at her limp body and growled, his eyes turning into slits. "Awww! Young love is so sweet!" Ferrer mocked. Stonedrill turned back towards Ferrer. "You f*LIZZY! THIS IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE WORD FOR THIS BOOK!* up," he growled. Stone charged at the black demon and went straight through. "Hahahaha! Did you forget that easily? You can't kill me! Especially since your such a weak hatchling," Ferrer taunted. Stone was enraged by this and he wanted to kill Ferrer even more. Then, Stone felt a talon place itself on his shoulder. "You can't do this by yourself ya know," he heard Rhyolite say. Stone sighed and mumbled, "I hate when your right, Smoke Face." Rhyolite smirked at him. Moondust and Cherryblossom rushed up next to the two and Moondust shouted, "I'll take care of Sandshell!" Moondust ran to Sand and started tending to her wounds. Rhyolite and Stone flanked Ferrer from both sides, while Cherry attacked from the front shooting her venom. Ferrer chuckled at their pitiful attacks. He swiped Rhyolite and Cherry away with one flick of his tail, as for Stone? He had another plan for Stone... Stone struggled as he tried to get away from Ferrer. "LET HIM GO!" Rhyolite shouted and charged. Ferrer pinned him against the wall (somehow) and turned back to Stone with a wicked grin. Suddenly, Stone felt something tugging at his wings. "Now let's see how long it takes to rip a dragons wings off!" Ferrer said. Rip. Stone felt a horrid pain shoot up his spine. He heard bones split and flesh ripping.His screams pierced the silent air as his friends watched in horror. He had a stabbing pain in his back. When he turned to look, he saw a huge puddle of red liquid... his own blood. Ferrer was ripping Stone's wings off. Ferrer tossed a bloody and limp Stone aside. "Welp, that toy's done for," was all Ferrer said. Sand, whom had just woken up, ran over to Stone. Her salty tears mixed with his pool of blood. "Awwww! Still so cute! NOT," Ferrer said and lunged at the two. Sand hunched down in fear and hugged Stone's body. Then suddenly, he stopped. "Wha-What's going on!?" Ferrer questioned. Moon walked over to them with her eyes glowing. "I suppose you've forgotten about a lunar dragon's powers?" she asked. Her eyes glowed brighter, then poof! Ferrer was gone. Everyone rushed over to Stone, whom a sobbing Sand was still holding. "This is not the last of me, hatchlings! I will come back! When the castle shakes, And the ground breaks, Then shall begin the heavenly race. A darkness rises, A greatest crisis, Betrayal from one of the nicest. I shall return, To fulfill my urge, To make this world burn." Ferrer said before everything went silent. "We need to get Stone back to the academy," Rhyolite said. Everyone picked Stone up and carried him back while Sand was taking care of his missing wings. This is just the beginning of a grand adventure. TO BE CONTINUED...